FanFic de Akatsuki con detalles by Tango!
by TangoCabaret
Summary: Todo empieza cuando una extraña chica visita ¿por casualidad? un bosque... Cómo no, da de lleno con quien no deberia dar de lleno... Parece que la chica misteriosa se acaba de buscar problemas con los Akatsuki. ¿Qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

**FanFic de Akatsuki^^** (con algunos toques de la casa o !)

**Capítulo 1**_**: dos extraños en un mismo bosque… ¿para cuando el tercer extraño?**_

Un plácido domingo por la tarde, una chica paseaba por el gran bosque de Ori-bun. Ese día estaba realmente alegre...

--P-M-I! El refresco del verano de un riquísimo sabor! P-M-I! P-M-I! es la nueva

gaseosa que te da todo el frescor!—cantaba la chica.

Sí, así era. Cuando se sentía alegre, cantaba la primera canción estúpida que le venía a la cabeza.

--PUTA MIERDA INDUSTRIAL!!! o!! – gritó de repente, con un puño arriba.

Realmente estaba alegre ese día. Por suerte, no era algo que le pasara tan a menudo. Además, aprovechaba que estaba sola para soltar lo que llevaba dentro: una sarta de estupideces y paridas. Ella cuando se sentía alegre reaccionaba así, nada podía remediarle.

Se disponía a cantar el último a nuncio de moda cuando...

--Ay. O~O'''

Volvió sobre sus pasos, marcha atrás. Algo había captado su atención, algo que no era un árbol gigante de Ori-bun.

--¿Quién...? ¿Quién eres tú?

Había un chico e unos 21 años sentado junto a un árbol, a su izquierda. La miraba fijamente, con una mirada de desprecio, con una expresión con aires de superioridad. Todo en él resultaba un tanto extraño...

La chica se fijó en él. Llevaba el pelo corto, de un color violeta muy claro, y lo llevaba tirado hacia atrás completamente. Sus ojos, violetas, no eran del todo redondos y junto con sus cejas adoptaban una expresión de chulería. No se podía apreciar bien cómo iba vestido, excluyendo las sandalias de goma, porque llevaba un abrigo negro con un curioso estampado: nubes rojas. Pero había alo todavía más inquietante en él, cierta arma que reposaba sobre el mismo tronco que él. Era enorme, roja como la sangre y tenía 3 hojas afiladísimas en la punta de un mango muy largo. ¡Esa especie de guadaña debía de medir más que el propio chico!

Mientras tanto, él también observaba a la chica. Por encima de su hombro, vio a una muchacha alta, más joven que él, que debía tener 16 o 17 años. La idea le gustó. La observó bien. Sus grandes ojos rojizos le miraban con sorpresa. Tenía la nariz pequeña y la cara redonda; el pelo color teja escalado, recogido por detrás por dos colas y cubriéndole las orejas por delante. Pensó que esa forma de llevar el pelo no le disgustaba. Entonces se fijó en su cuerpo: era delgada, con el pecho un tanto voluminoso... ¡I su cintura, no le sobraba nada! Empezaba a gustarle la panorámica, y ansió ver más, su vista se dirigió a sus piernas... Pero la chica llevaba pantalones. Unos Pantalones largos. Le dio una rabia mortal. ¡Qué era lo que le había preguntado? Un poco molesto, volvió a centrarse en el asunto. ¡Al menos esa camiseta naranja era ceñida...!

--Quien soy yo no creo que sea de tu incumbencia. ¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú?

Ella pensó: _"¡Pero será estúpido maleducado el tío chulo éste que...!"_

Bajando los párpados en un gesto de desprecio i cruzando los brazos, decidió pagarle con la misma moneda.

--Quizá te lo diga cuando sepa quién eres y qué haces aquí.

Él pensó: _"¡Maldita sea! Tonta no es, desde luego. Así que buena e inteligente… ¡Necesito saber quién es!"_

--¡Hm! – soltó, medio sonriente --. De acuerdo, tú ganas. Puedes llamarme Hidan.

--¿Y…?-- dijo ella, todavía con los brazos cruzados.

--¿Cómo que "¿Y?"? Ya sabes quién soy, ¿no? ¿No era eso lo que tú querías saber? –dijo Hidan burlonamente.

--He dicho que diría quién soy cuando tú me dijeras quién eras i qué estabas haciendo aquí. Vamos, no me has dicho qué es lo que hacias ahí.

Hidan la miró, un tanto enojado.

--¡Oye, no me has dicho eso en ningún momento!

--¿Cómo que…? ¡Claro que lo he dicho! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

"_¿En qué estaba pensando? Ya claro… Estaba pensando en ti, bonita…"_ pensó Hidan, otra vez immerso en sus 'fantasías'… _"¡Ah! Habrá que decirle lo que quiere, quiero saber su nombre…"_

--¡Muy bien, muy bien! Sólo estaba descansando un rato. (Sólo un rato porque entonces he oído cierto grito de guerra raro) *ehem ehem*.

"_Aaaah, no me digas que me ha oído! "_pensó Mayo cuando oyó eso último. _"Qué… vergüenza…·///·…Bueno, yo… Mejor disimularé… ¡A cambiar de tema!"_

--Bueno, bueno, bueno… --dijo atropelladamente moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como si quisiera esfumar esa conversación–. No me ha quedado muy claro nada de lo que me has dicho, salvo tu nombre. Así que te llamas Hidan.

--Eso es, bonita -al oír esa palabra, la joven abrió los grandes ojos, sorprendida. Durante un segundo miró abajo, y a Hidan le pareció que se sonrojaba un poco. Sonrió. Pensó que se le daba bien eso de las mujeres-. Soy Hidan, de la aldea oculta de las Fuentes Termales. Un ninja, ya sabes.

"_Vayaaa… ¡un ninja! ¡Eso es genial!"_ pensó.

--Pero ahora -prosiguió-, me gustaría saber cómo te llamas tú.

"_No… no me fío un pelo de éste. No le diré nada sobre m… Bueno, en realidad da igual porque… ¡Pero igualmente no me fío un pelo!"_

--Me llamo Mayo. _"Pedazo mentira…"_ pensó Mayo.

--¿Mayo? ¬.¬… Es raro. Estas en la lista negra.

--¿C-cómo? Ô_Ó''' ¿A qué lista negra te refieres exactamente?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: ¡¡Interrupción desde lo alto del árbol!!**

A la chica le empezaba a caer un sudor frío por todo el cuerpo.

-- Hmmm….¬¬ - dijo Hidan sin quitarle los ojos de encima, como si no se fiara, y, a continuación, se dio la vuelta hacia ella y se apoyó con un brazo en el suelo para hurgar con el otro dentro de su abrigo. Ella vio que no llevaba camiseta y que llevaba el abrigo medio abrochado.

"_Wooo… ~'.'~ Hay que reconocer que está bueno… ¡Vaya pectorales y abdominales! Debe ser muy fuerte…"_ pensó Mayo. _"Pero también es un _

_fresco y un maleducado ¬¬"_

Y mientras tanto Hidan había sacado un trozo de pergamino doblado del interior del abrigo estampado. Se dispuso a desplegarlo y leérselo cuando…

--And big girls don't cryyyyy~Nananana nananana nana nananaaaa~I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine ~ valentine (L) ¡¡YES YOU CAN HOLD MY HAND IF YOU WANT...

--¡¡CÁLLATE ESTÚPIDO!! -exclamó Hidan.

Entonces una cosa cayó en picado desde la copa del árbol gigante más cercano.

--¡¡Waaaah!! *PLOF* ~…To~

La figura que había caído al suelo tenía la cabeza torcida y medio incrustada en el suelo y el cuerpo en una postura estúpida. Mayo estaba pensando: _"¿Y esto qué? ¿Por qué…? ¿POR QUÉ ACABA DE CAER UN TÍO DE UN ÁRBOL? ¿Y POR QUÉ CANTABA BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY? ¡Y ENCIMA CANTA FATAL!!!!! _"_

--Ayy…o '' ¡Hidan, qué susto me has pegado! ¡Hey! Di, ¿quién es esta chica? ¿Otro de tus lig…?

--¡¡¡TOBI!!!

--Perdón, perdón… Venga, no te enfades…

Mayo pensó: _"O_O ¿qué pinta ése ahí? ¡No se ha matado de milagro! ¿Eh? ¿Qué lleva en la cara? ¿Es una máscara?"_

--Ah…--dijo Tobi frotándose el lugar del golpe, donde le había salido un gran chichón--. ¡Eres un bestia, Hidan! T_T

El chico se puso de pie dificultosamente y quejándose de que le dolía la cabeza. Mayo se fijó en que llevaba el mismo abrigo que Hidan (aunque atado) i vio que llevaba una máscara naranja con una espiral y un agujero dibujados, que le tapaba toda la cara."_Esto resulta cómico"_ pensó Mayo.

--¡Tío, Tobi! ¿Se puede saber qué hacías ahí arriba? – soltó Hidan, todavía con el pergamino en la mano-. Hay que joderse…-murmuró para sí mirándolo con desprecio.

-¡Ha! Sí, muy bonito: te quejas de mí, que estaba tan tranquilo tarareando una canción…

-TARAREANDOO??- gritó Mayo, pero Tobi siguió impasible.

--...y de repente me pegas un susto de muerte! ¡Que por tu culpa casi me mato!-exclamó con dedo acusador hacia Hidan -. ¡Y voy y te encuentro ligando!

Hidan se llevó una mano a la frente.

--Desde luego, Tobi, eres imbécil. ¡Eres rematadamente imbécil! ¿Pero cómo se supone que…?- Hidan lanzó una rápida mirada hacia Mayo y luego volvió a Tobi. Pensó: _"¿Cómo se supone que voy a ligar cuando éste elemento no para de decirlo?_" – Dejémoslo correr, ya te lo diré más tarde ¬.¬'. Esta chica me ha dicho que se llama Mayo y creo que la tengo en la lista negra.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – dijo Mayo no muy convencida. "_Mierda, como sea verdad que la identidad que he cogido esté en esa lista negra… ¿Qué implicará eso?"_ pensó, preocupada.

En cambio Tobi…

--En serio Hidan? ¿Puedo ver tu famosa lista negra? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? Me la dejas ver, ¿verdad? ¡Huy, ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Deidara-kun!!!

"_Motivado…"_ pensó Mayo.

"_Ríete, que te apunto por subnormal_" pensaba Hidan.

Entonces Hidan volvió al asunto, mandándole una mirada asesina a Tobi para que se callara, y empezó a desplegar el papel. Y en ese momento Tobi se la quitó de las manos y levantó el brazo para que no le alcanzara Hidan.

¡¡Uííííííí!!!! ¡¡La tengo!!~

-¡Dame eso ahora mismo, burro!

Y, en lo que pareció menos de un segundo, Hidan cogió su triple guadaña y la colocó justo al lado del cuello de Tobi. Tobi se quedó completamente quieto, se giró lentamente y le entregó la lista a Hidan.

- ¡Era una broma, hombre! ¿Verdad que somos amigos? – dijo con voz insegura.

-Conmigo no se juega…

--¡Pero sí se liga, ¿ver…? ¡VALE! ¡Vale, callo, callo!

-¡Termina la frase y te juro por Jashin que te mato! – el arma de Hidan volvía a estar al lado del cuello de Tobi, quien se quedó congelado y la retiró lentamente. Hidan estaba harto de la situación.

"_Maldito… Juro que un día me lo cargo… Cálmate, Hidan, ahora le toca a la chica…"_

-Tú y yo sólo somos compañeros, ¿te cabe? Y más te vale que no me toques las narices. ¿Entendido?

--Está bieeen….

- Hmph! ¬¬- y entonces, ahora sí, HIdan desplegó el papel-…Veamos… ¡Aquí estás! – exclamó mirando a la pobre chica.

"_Ò_Ó'''_ _Mierda!"_ pensó Mayo.

-¿A veeeeeer…? – empezó Tobi. Y cuando se asomó por el hombro de Hidan se paró en seco.

Mayo, que lo estaba mirando, más tarde pensó_: "Ojalá nos hubiéramos visto nuestras caras al ver la dichosa lista… ¡Nos hubiésemos reído un rato!"_

- ¿Pero qué es esto tío?-reaccionó Tobi, al fin.

Mayo se acercó a ver y…

--||=_='' -…

---CoNtInUaRá, EsO sEgUrO---


End file.
